zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Organoid
Ummm, I though Thomas AI was called BEEK, not Beak. (Zoids Fanatic 20:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC)) Wonder if, apart from Tyrannosaurus-type (anime) and Leopard-type (Zoids Saga II), there are any more types of Organoids? - BladeLigerLeong 10:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I wonder that to, it be cool to see a Gustav organoid, or a liger organoid. (Zoids Fanatic 11:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC)) organoid system, an actual organoid. I've watched some of the episodes of New Century Zero and Chaotic Century. And I've noticed something, in episode 23 of NCZ, it shows a "Black Box" built-into Bit's Liger Zero, the close up of it looks like an Organoid skull. Could this mean that the Zoidians had made the Ultimate X by permanently installing organoids into Zoids? Also that same close up has a interesting bone structure that looks much like Van's organoid Zeke. I edited the Organoid system section to my suspicions, but please reply If you have other ideas. It's never explained why the black box system was created, or by who. Cough *Necromorphs* cough. They only imply it's true purpose. (Zoids Fanatic 22:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC)) As far as I can tell an organoid system makes the zoid more animal and less robot. but what i wanted to say is that zoids like liger zero required something called wild z data to be built. perhaps that is what is in the black box. a dead, but small, wild zoid.ZGWolf 16:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but in the Battlestory, the Liger Zero is actually based off a wild Zoid. But still, all Zoids are alive, and the Organoid System is more or less based off the Organoid system seen in the Battlestory. (Zoids Fanatic 16:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Some things 1- BEEK's name needs a citation (the alternative is Beak) 2- Specula needs a citation (the alternative is Specular) 3 here are the legacy entries. They should be added to anywhere that is appropriate. Shadow: A black Organoid and partner of Raven. Once destroyed by Hiltz, but he is revived. Specular: Rease's blue Organoid (no full stop) Pulse: A leopard-shaped Organoid. Found by Dr. T at the ARcadia Kingdom's ruins and becomes main character' s partner later. It has ZOS, a special system to strengthen Zoids. I didn't see ambient anywhere.Slax01 01:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I added the parts in. As for the cictations, I believe they were from a DVD, or fan dubs. (Zoids Fanatic 01:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC)) Gender Regarding the gender of organoids: Legacy does use "he" for some organoids, but I do not consider this to be reliable, as the game gets this specific piece of information wrong quite often. I can upload pics of the saga DS database if anyone wants to translate the text, but I can say that the box that normally has the age/gender info is left blank for organoids. In the anime, Specula is clearly feminine while the others are masculine, but this does not constitute a geneder in of itself. As such, I propose to use "it" for organoids. Feel free to discuss. Slax01 09:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) If I remember correctly the other Organoids were called "he" or "him" at some point. As for Specula, she was never called "him", her", "he", "she" in series, and I can remember one episode, Specula was called "it". In my beliefs, Zeke, Shadow, and Ambient are males, while Specula is female. Of course, it's my belief, and we're not going off someones idea (well, you get the gerenal idea of what I'm talking about.) So, I do think that Zeke, Shadow, and Ambient should be called "male" in article, while Specula is a "it" (poor girl.) As for age, though they are Organoids, they had to be born/created at some point. So I would think putting the age as "unknown" would surfice, given that the Zoidians are also listed as "unknown" (if we want to disscuse that, I say we do so on the Zoidian page). So I do think that the ages, and genders, should be left be. That is all. (Zoids Fanatic 13:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) Japanese rarely uses gendered pronouns, and I don't remember them using any for the organoids (though I don't pay horribly much attention to CC and could well have missed a kare or sommat). It could be a case of "we must give them a gendered pronoun oh noes!!" for the ones other than Specular...but regardless, we could use the they-as-singular thing. Without going too much into Gender Issues, "they" sounds less impersonal/dehumanizing than "it" when applied to something sentient, and (contrary to what people say) has historical precedent behind being used as singular too. Pointytilly 18:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You have confused me. You want us to call them "they"? (Zoids Fanatic 18:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) If we end up looking for a neutral pronoun to use in-article and don't want to get into constructed territory, they > it. I can explain further why, but as I said, trying to stick to the practical rather than Gender Issues. (And "kare" = he, but Japanese does NOT use it the way we do.) Pointytilly 20:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so good on the whole Japanese thing. When I made the articles, I tried best not to use "it" though I'm not sure what we should say in the articles though. However, I think we can be certain Zeke's a guy. (Zoids Fanatic 20:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) No, Fanatic, we can't be certain of that. If you want to make a conclusion, you need a citation first. State which episode "he" was used, because "your memory" or opinion or belief or whatever term you want to use, is NOT a reliable citation. To restate: the Legacy DB and the Saga DS DB both purposely leave the age and gender fields blank. This constitutes an official reason as to why we cannot (or at least, should not) be certain of gender. Heck, they're machines, they don't even need to have a gender. Treat them like a shield liger for all I care. Alternatives include using their name or writing "the organoid" or "it" or "they", or whatever, I honestly don't care. However, the point I'm making is that if "He" or "Her", etc, is to be used, then a citation must be provided first. Furthermore, the citation must be reliable enough to be used over the database entries found in the games. Also, Masculine =/= male, and Feminine =/= female, but I said that already. Slax01 01:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I normally call them by gender, but if the Wiki need's it, then I suppose we shall need to change them. However, before this happens, we should atleast figure out what to call them (given we don't want to have them be called "it", even if they are machines). I figure we can call them Organoid, and by name. However, this is harder to do then it appears. To state this, some sentences make the use of Organoid, or the Organoid's name, awkard. I can't directly five a example, given I skipped over that sentence, or completely reworded it, but I did have troubles in Specula's article, given I couldn't put she down, not could I put it either. I also noticed that you said we should "treat them like a Sheild Liger", bascially treat them as if they where a Zoid. However, I am aware that a few articles on the wiki state that some Zoids as "he", or "him". Now, I know that is a mistake (one I forgot to clean up =/), but just randomly putting that there. So, to wrap up what I just said, before we make the Organoid genderless, we need to think up a good name to call them, that will make the sentence structure flow (like how saying "he" or "she"). Also, I did rewatch serveal episodes of GF, and they only called the Organoids by their names (well, they called Specula "it" once), my bad. Also, I was thinking about gender, and how they could posses one. Biologicaly speaking, they can't, unless the could have children. It's pretty obvious that they are machines, and should be genderless (so should Fiona, but that's a different story). However, as you have stated Slax, they are machines. Machines (well computers, which I imagine are their brains) can be, of course, programmed. So, maybe Organoids are "programmed" to have a set "gender". You also have to note they appear as learning machines as well, meaning that they can learn. Now of course, this is just pure speculation (like everything else I say), but it's somthing to think about (Organoids being programmed with a set gender). Now, to sum up my last two posts, we should decide on what to call them before we begin editing (less conflicts later), and that Organoids are learn machines. (Zoids Fanatic 02:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC)) Two things. One: Just because they are mechanical doesn't mean they aren't biological. Similarly, just because they don't have a gender doesn't mean they can't. Two: why do we need a consensus? Its grammar. Choosing one sentence structure over another seems like an entirely pointless exercise. We don't need to say "Zi" should be referred to as "the world" or "the planet" or "Zi", etc. Mt. Iselina could be "the mountain", "Mt. Iselina", "it", "the area", etc. All we need to say is, for instance, that "Zi" should not be referred to as "Earth". So... Yeah. Slax01 04:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Eh, Grammer was never really my strong suit. Really, as long we can make the structure "flow", we'll be safe. But you already knew that. (Zoids Fanatic 14:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC)) Though I would agree it's quite possible for a machine—especially a living, sentient one—to have gender (which is not necessarily tied to biology), that doesn't mean it has to be male or female. So unless there's a specific pronoun used in-show, assuming is bad, yo. Pointytilly 20:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I have been researching zoids new century and became curious with the two ultimate X's liger zero and the berserk fury, they are said to have black boxes also known as a organoid system in both zoid cores u can a skull like Zeke or shadow permently merged with there zoid. I was wondering what u guys think of this. And plus does it seem like Zeke is zero and that he was waiting for another true hearted zoid pilot and this is why he would not let just anyone pilot him nor get into the cockpit. New century organoid systems are the Zeke and shadow ? I have been researching zoids new century and became curious with the two ultimate X's liger zero and the berserk fury, they are said to have black boxes also known as a organoid system in both zoid cores u can a skull like Zeke or shadow permently merged with there zoid. I was wondering what u guys think of this. And plus does it seem like Zeke is zero and that he was waiting for another true hearted zoid pilot and this is why he would not let just anyone pilot him nor get into the cockpit. :Short answer: nobody knows. It's left ambiguous and there's no canon explanation around it. :Long answer: New Century is set after CC/GF, but we're not sure how much after. It could be a thousand years, it could be a decade. We're just not sure. Van may even still be alive for all we know. In the CC manga, Van's Blade Liger becomes a Liger Zero, and Raven pilots a Berserk Fury. So it's possible (but the manga differs substantially from the show by that point, so unlikely). But then other candidate for Zeke is the Red Blade liger. It's strongly hinted that it's more than just a regular Blade Liger. It's quite possible it's also an Ultimate X, and the "valley of heroes" could mean Van, or perhaps the valley of heroes Van visits in CC/GF. So who knows, that might be the case. There's all kinds of fan theories, but nothing that we can say for sure. Sylvanelite (talk) 09:43, August 3, 2016 (UTC)